


Nightmares

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Evolution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: Gavin and Nines learn to deal with each other's fears which appear at night
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	1. Gavin

“Gavin!” Nines rolled over and quickly moved to Gavin’s side of the bed after hearing his partner struggle. He began to shake him, causing Gavin to wake up with a start. “It’s ok, it's not real, you’re safe.” 

“Nines?” Gavin replied softly, holding onto his arm as Nines went to move away. 

“I am here, Gavin, let me get you some water” Nine’s replied softly, gently holding Gavin’s arm to move it.

“No!” Gavin replied, moving quickly to pull Nines back.

“You want me to stay?” Nine’s replied softly, moving closer to Gavin’s side. Gavin melted into his side, putting his arms around him. “Do you want to talk about it? Was the dream the same as usual?”

Gavin waited for a second before shaking his head, “No, this one was different.” They sat in silence, Gavin beginning to calm. “This one, this one was with you...The alleyway with Ada. I’m too late, I just find you there, cold, broken, you never wake up.” 

Nines looked over softly “Gavin, it’s alright, I am here now.” He pulled Gavin’s hand into his own “I’m a terminator right? You were not getting rid of me that easily.” 

“I hate you” Gavin mumbled into Nines shoulder.

“No, no you don’t, you love me.” Nines replied, playing with Gavin’s hair “And before you say anything, yes, this stays between us.” 

“You bet it does.” Gavin replied, moving to lay comfortably on Nines side, finding comfort in his partners sense and touch. The feeling of his hand and clothes, the lingering smell of a cigerate that told him that the jacket had been stolen again. 

“It’s alright, sleep, I’ll be here in the morning.” Nines replied, planting a kiss on the top of Gavin’s head. 

“Fuck you” Gavin replied quietly, slowly falling asleep again. 

Nines smiled softly, knowing the insult was nothing, if anything a sign of affection by now. A reminder of how far they had come since that first night. In the morning, there may not be a big argument, waking up to breakfast was almost normal now. Whatever happened, Nines knew that neither of them would be going anywhere. 

Nines fell back into his mind space too. There was no need for Gavin there now, the real thing was out there, safe, in his arms. It was ok, maybe not always, there was still fights, still walls to be broken through. But it would be, Nines knew that, he always had. 


	2. Nines

Smaller. Smaller. Smaller. It wouldn’t break, no matter how much he screamed and pushed. He could see it, so clearly, he could feel it too. The blood on his hands. He could hear his voice, his voice that was saying words he didn’t mean. Actions he couldn’t stop. Red, red everywhere, commands to kill, to hurt, to destroy. 

“Nines!” 

Gavin. Nines jumped, pushing back against the bed post. Bed post, that was new. He gripped it, looking around desperately, taking in anything he could. Gavin. He was sitting near him, no sign of blood. Nines could feel his hand and part of him longed for the comfort, Nines pulled away anyway. 

“Nines? What the hell was that?” Gavin let him pull away, looking worried and confused before something seemed to click in place. “Whatever it was, it wasn’t real ok? You’re ok.” 

Nines looked up, pushing himself against the bed as much as he could “A nightmare?” He asked, still unsure. 

“I guess so, didn’t know tin cans like you could have them” Gavin replied calmly, “What even was that about? You we’re saying stuff but I couldn’t tell what.” He stayed on the bed, his hand laying on the bed close enough that nines could take it.

Nines tried to speak, tried to say he was fine but no words came. “It was, well, what I could of been, I….I hurt you...I could see myself hurting you but I was trapped in my own mind like I could only watch someone elses actions but I could hear my voice.” 

“You’re not like that nines, like you said, we were both given a second chance.”

“But...what if I did! What if something like Ada happens but instead…”

Gavin shook his head, gently taking Nines hand “Then you’d find a way back, I know you nines, you wouldn’t hurt me or anyone else for that matter. I trust you.” 

Nines paused, taking in the words and the feeling of Gavin’s hand. The feeling of water on his face. Oh. That was new. 

“Nines? Are you crying?” Gavin spoke quietly. He moved closer again, gently wiping the tears from his partners face. 

“I...I think so?” He replied, leaning into Gavin’s hand, eventually giving in, leaning into his arms.

Gavin returned the action, pulling nines close in comfort, speaking words of comfort into his partners ear. 

“I’m sorry” Nines whispered, leaning into Gavin’s shoulder. 

“Nope, tin can, you don’t get to apologise after all the shit you’ve made me reveal.” Gavin replied simply, playing with the back of Nine’s hand “Hey, its nice to not be the mess for once”

“You tell anyone and you can make your own breakfast” Nines mumbled.

“Empty promises, Tin can.” Gavin replied softly, moving so the two of them leant against the bed, continuing to hold his partner “You’re not getting rid of me that easily anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short but this film is all I can think about so here it is! I have other ideas too thatught make an appearance soon so yeah! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
